Chris Hammond
'Chris Hammond '''was Station Officer at Blackwall after Nick Georgiadis was promoted to ADO. He was later transferred to the Health and Safety division and then the Fire Investigation Team. Hammond took over the watch from Sub Officer Pearce, who once again was resentful that someone else had been promoted ahead of him. Geoff mellowed and they eventually had a good working relationship. He was also at odds with his predecessor Nick Georgiadis (now ADO for Blackwall), who considered him unsuitable for the job. Chris retorted that Nick was just miffed that someone else was now in charge of "his baby", Blue Watch, and accused him of undermining him. Though he was never identified as such, Hammond always wore the markings of a temporary Station Officer while at Blackwall. He did not wear a white helmet, but a Sub Officer's yellow helmet with two black stripes. When the uniforms changed, he wore a helmet that was half yellow, half white. Hammond was in debt to gangsters, who were blackmailing him by threatening to inform his superiors. He was also illegally gambling in a club when a Fire Brigade officer appeared for a routine inspection, and he had to hastily leave the scene. Nick learned the truth and, his patience with Chris having finally run out, he was about to inform DO Chapman, but was killed on a shout before he could do so. Chris eventually settled his debts by signing over his 4x4. Chris told the watch he had no family but then his teenage daughter, Lisa, who he had hadn't seen in eleven years (and didn't even recognise) arrived at his house. Lisa was an attention seeker and caused him problems by stealing and making hoax calls to Blackwall. Chris found out that Lisa was infatuated with Recall. When Lisa came home upset after Recall had rebuffed her advances, Chris misread the situation and accused Recall of rape. In series 12 after dropping a very drunk George home following a night of gambling, a kiss with George's wife Kelly evolved into an affair which progressed rapidly. George discovered the affair when he spotted Chris and Kelly kissing at Pearce's wedding. Chris spoke up for Recall as a supporting witness at Recall's assault inquiry. Chris was left upset just after the halfway point in series 12, when his old watch rival and now superior, DO Griggs, informed him he was being transferred to health and safety with immediate effect. Chris was not seen again until series 13, when he appeared at the christening of Pearce and Fiona's daughter Eve, to the obvious unease of everyone. George spotted Chris putting his hand on Kelly's shoulder and punched him to the ground. Chris, now with the Fire Investigation Unit, then appeared at a shout Blue Watch were attending. He and George shared an uneasy stare but avoided each other. Chris subsequently ended the relationship with Kelly, and later made amends with George by convincing him to patch things up with Andie. Appearances ''See also: Chris Hammond/Appearances Chris Hammond made 25 appearances in London's Burning between 1998 and 2001. *Series 11 (14 episodes) *Series 12 (8 episodes) *Series 13 (3 episodes) Hammond Hammond Hammond